world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111113doirbeau
06:00 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:00 -- 06:00 GA: heyyyyyy beau 06:00 CA: Hello Doir... 06:01 GA: so how are you holding up? being hunted and stuff 06:01 CA: I am good, it is well... 06:01 GA: cool 06:01 CA: I infact just spoke to tlaloc... 06:02 CA: he definetly wanted to kill me... 06:02 GA: what a dick 06:02 CA: I also he thinks he still wants to "get my dirty picx"... 06:03 GA: haha wow 06:03 GA: anyway, i talked to SO and RC, and they were cool 06:03 CA: Good... 06:04 GA: yeah, RC is like into fashion, and SO doesn't seem to hate me, which is good 06:04 CA: By the way, SO's name is Libby, RC's name is Scarlet... 06:04 GA: cool, i knew rcs name, but not so 06:05 GA: do you think theyre dangerous? 06:06 CA: well... 06:06 CA: SO told me that RC is not to be trusted... 06:06 CA: but RC says SO is a bitch... 06:06 CA: so there is definetly tension there... 06:07 GA: im trying to figure out a way to ask how they died 06:07 GA: did you know that they died? 06:07 GA: sami told me... 06:07 CA: Jack killed them... 06:08 GA: i wonder if they have zombie majjyks? 06:08 GA: maybe we could launder some evil zombie sciencemajjyks and become immortal 06:10 CA: ?... 06:10 GA: er, borrow 06:12 GA: this game seems far too lethal 06:12 GA: two people are already dead and we just met them! 06:13 CA: that is true... 06:15 GA: you wouldnt happen to have any books on vampires, would you? 06:15 GA: my mom burns any supernatural books i bring into the house 06:15 GA: and i really need to know some ancient stuff 06:16 CA: well... 06:16 CA: I would ask aura... 06:17 CA: she's the booknerd here... 06:17 GA: hmm, good idea 06:17 GA: you should ask SO about your title if you havent already 06:17 GA: she? told me some vaguely awesome info about mine 06:18 GA: apparently the game thinks im an idiot but soon i could be a lynchpin 06:19 CA: Aww doir... 06:19 GA: im gonna lynch jack with my axle integrity powers 06:19 CA: It's so cute when you're too oblivious to botice she's calling you a dumbfuck... 06:19 CA: Of course... 06:19 GA: an important fumbduck! 06:20 GA: er 06:20 GA: ... 06:20 CA: she's just being helpful... 06:20 CA: Maybe this means you will start with no mind, and end with alot of it... 06:20 GA: hey i have lots of mind 06:21 CA: It's just not well placed mind you... 06:21 GA: yeah well 06:21 GA: yer a dumb butt 06:21 GA: >:c 06:22 CA: I have a worse ex boyfriend than ramona fucking flowers... 06:22 CA: I know I'm a dumb butt... 06:22 GA: silly, silly butt 06:24 GA: everyone's getting into relationships and im just sitting here ignoring these hot vampires 06:25 CA: That's because you're secretly into Leon and everyone knows it :V... 06:25 GA: :O 06:25 CA: oh I kid I kid... 06:25 GA: yes, i am into leon so much every time i see him i swoon <3 <3 06:25 CA: hey leave the sarcasm to me... 06:26 GA: :^Y 06:26 CA: anyway, I will see if I can speak to SO soon... 06:26 GA: coolio 06:26 CA: Farewell Dumby mcdumbutts... 06:26 GA: see ya later 06:26 GA: buttfumber 06:27 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:27 --